Together they were lethal
by OhhWow
Summary: Just a oneshot about the first time they hooked up. Please read and review thanks xoxo


Are you Surel--CB--One shot 

A/N: Okay so here comes another one shot. Another Chuck and Blair one. I've always wanted to write one kind of like this but never got around to it but I got a chance last night so I thought I could write chapter 7 to AMLSL but I really need to do some thinking about that and I just didn't have the energy to do much thinking but I had this idea months ago just didn't have time to write it so here goes. I hope you all like it and please if you read comment I just had some 'bad news' about my writing recently so I really need some cheering up and comments always helps. But as always thank you so much for taking the time to read. xoxo

Setting: Basically the start of season 1 around episode 6/7 at the time where Chuck and Blair are just friends. There is a big party on the Upper East Side and everyone is going. Blair is still dating Nate.

Blair Waldorf. Sexy. Insecure. Popular.

Blair meaning plain. Meaning someone without any superiority, elegance, beauty or pretensions. Ordinary. That didn't really do her ego any good she had always felt vulnerable and insecure but maybe that's why her mother chose that name. Maybe she was only meant to be a plain girl but everyone who knew Blair knew she was anything but plain, and if you still need more proof you ask Chuck Bass and he would tell you Blair was the opposite of plain and,

Waldorf meaning settlement. Blair had a thing for making settlements or bets as they were often known. Settlements with a certain Chuck Bass which more often than not she ended up being victorious.

Charles Bass. Handsome. Wealthy. Dangerous.

Charles meaning warrior. Meaning a person who has shown great vigor, courage or aggressiveness when in pursuit of something meaningful. That never was the Chuck that he wanted anyone to see. He never was one to show his true feelings apart from when he was with Blair. When he was with her he wasn't the troubled Chuck Bass he was the Chuck Bass he wanted to be and that was all down to her. But some of the meaning was true he would show courage when he was in pursuit of something meaningful like Blair. He had to be brave if he was going to win her over and,

Bass meaning humble. This was true to the word for Chuck, humble being insignificant was the norm for him or at least being of very low importance to his father. He was never quite the son that he had wanted. But then again humble does mean arrogant and Chuck was defiantly this at times he was never one to hide his achievements.

Apart they were never really happy, both tried to amuse themselves with other things. Things that didn't really matter. Because if it was true they were only really happy together because they were two of a kind.

Apart they were dangerous together they were lethal.

_ _ _

It was nearly time to hit the road and make a spectacular entrance at her party. Okay is wasn't Blair's party but truth be told she was the only girl going who everyone knew about. Like it was said it's not a party without Blair Waldorf. She finished applying her mascara and placed the brand new headband she's got from Bloomingdales in her hair. Quick glimpse in the mirror, she smiled and it was time to leave.

_ _ _

Chuck had just finished doing up his tie, he lifted up his watch to his yes, it was eight he should get going soon. He was picking Blair up and she would appreciate being late to her own party well hardly hers everyone knew it wasn't Blair's party but she was the Queen B so if Blair was there it was considered her party.

He remembered he would have to go pick Nathaniel up too sometimes he wished Nate and Blair weren't together they didn't make any sense not that he dared mention that to Blair, but come on they had been dating since kindergarten didn't they consider they may be happier with other people. Nate made so much more sense with Serena and Blair made more sense with... Someone more like herself...

The black limo pulled up outside the Waldorf apartment building Blair was already waiting for him in the lobby. He came out of the limo and like a true gentleman he opened the door for her. She stood there with an unamused look on her face gazing at her watch.

She walked over to him in 3inch pink Jimmy Choo heels. She smiled at him and replied,

"You're late"

His only reply was,

"You're stunning"

She grinned and entered the limo Chuck quickly followed.

While they were inside Blair was mumbling on about one thing or another but he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying he was only paying attention to her. She was looking so stunning like she hadn't before. Her hair cascaded down onto her shoulders, her beautiful brown eyes shone when the light hit her face and when she smiled or laughed it made him smile. Seeing her happy made him smile.

But the next moment he knew Nate was joining them in the limo he couldn't look at her like he wanted to now or Nate would catch on well on the other hand...

When they arrived everyone was there. Everyone who was anyone was there from Constance and St. Jude's. Blair was wondering around greeting all of her 'friends' Nate and Chuck were having a drink by the bar.

"I don't know why I just, maybe I'm with the wrong girl"

Chuck replied with shock and total envy. Chuck thought Serena was gorgeous but Nate had Blair there was no comparison.

"What? Blair?!"

Nate was confused. Who did he love?

"Serena's back now...I don't know"

"You're going to blow Blair off for Serena"

"Don't act surprised you never thought Blair and me made sense"

"Can't deny that. You two were incompatible"

Nate nodded he was agreeing with Chuck.

"Maybe I don't love Blair like I used too"

Just as he made this confession he didn't realise who was standing right behind him who had overhead the whole conversation.

Chuck coughed as a sign to Nate the last person he wanted to hear was standing right behind him. Nate turned around to come face to face with a heart broken Blair.

"Blair..."

She rapidly ran outside into the street and he followed her, he felt he needed to explain.

"Blair...Wait"

"Was that true? You don't want me? It's Serena you want"

No reply.

"Do you love me?"

No expression. He didn't reply he just gazed at the floor. She grinned.

"Do you even care?"

Again no expression. She let out a slight chuckle. He held onto her hand.

"Blair... I didn't mean to hurt you"

"No, but you did"

She let go of his hand and while she did, she was letting go of their relationship. They were over...For now at least. Nate stood still on the sidewalk as Blair made her way back to the party trying not to let the tears flow, she didn't want him to think she cared because he obviously didn't so why should she. But of course she did. She loved Nate but he so clearly didn't love her anymore if he ever did.

Just as she arrived back at the door of the club there was Chuck waiting for her.

"Where's Nate?"

She walked straight past him and back towards the party but continued to talk.

"I'm done with him..."

He was truly shocked by this admission.

"What?!"

She stopped holding back the tears and turned to him

"You were right okay? Pop the champagne! You were right. I was wrong. He's always wanted Serena there's nothing I can do to make him want me more...God why am I telling you this you're the last person who cares"

"I care"

She laughed, that cheered her up.

"Yeah right! Your carefree Bass no one matters to you"

He didn't reply. Blair just stared at him for a second then went back into the party.

The clock had just chimed 10pm. The party was in full swing but Blair was not she had hidden herself away in one of the corner booths away from anyone's view but you can't hide from a Bass.

He took her drink away from her and sat beside her.

"For what it's worth Nate's a idiot"

Blair smiled and tried to reach for her drink which Chuck was holding away from her. "You know I can't believe he did this to me. I did nothing wrong. Or maybe I just didn't do nothing. Serena gave him what I didn't. Just because I wanted it to be special"

She tittered as though she was stupid to want such a thing. Why should it be special? Blair stumbled over to the bar and ordered another drink, Chuck followed.

"Haven't you had enough?"

She rolled her eyes.

"What?! I haven't started yet... I need to think of a revenge plan"

"revenge plan?!"

"Yes. No one crosses Blair Waldorf and gets away with it"

As the bartender slid the drink across the bar before Blair got a chance to drink it. Chuck handed it to a girl passing by.

"Hey! What are you doing?! That was mine"

"You've had enough Blair"

"I decide when I've had enough. I don't answer to you"

Just at that time a champagne waiter past Blair grabbed a a glass and smiled at Chuck. He shook his head, this wasn't the Blair he knew.

One hour to midnight. She was clearly out of it. There was no way he could let her go home in this state Eleanor would not be pleased. It seemed like the only option, take her back to his suit. So that's what he did.

Chuck had gotten security to help carry Blair up to his suit. She lay asleep on the bed for the next hour he poured himself a drink. He didn't seem to believe it. It was midnight and Chuck hadn't had one drink. There's a new one, just as he took the last sip of his drink she woke.

"Where am I?"

"My suit"

She sat up and pulled the covers off of her.

"What?! Ugh...I've got to get home"

"Blair you can't go anywhere now, look at you"

"I'm fine, I don't need you looking out for me"

She stood up, still tumbling around. One sensible thing she did was taking off her three inch heels, she carried them in her left hand and walked out the door. She stood in the door for a second, she felt a little guilty for being harsh with him. He had been such a gentleman all night.

"Thanks for taking care of me"

He walked to door and stood opposite her.

"Nate doesn't deserve you"

Blair smiled.

"I never thought I'd say this but, Nate should be more like you... You do care don't you?"

He gave her a genuine smile and nodded.

"Thank you"

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was just a thank you.

"I'll get Arthur to take you home in the limo"

"Thanks"

Both smiled at eachother before Chuck had to close the door on her and she made her way down the corridor and thought of something that made her turn back.

There was a knock at the door. Had she come back? Chuck went to answer it.

There she was again standing in front of him. Speechless.

"Can I stay?"

She said nothing else, she stepped forward and kissed him this time of the lips.

"Are you sure?"

She kissed him again but this time pushed him into the suit pushing the door shut behind her. This really was her revenge plan. Not that Chuck knew that.

A/N: I hope you all liked it. I really loved writing this piece so please tell me what you think. I really appreciate you taking the time to read and comment. Thank you xoxo


End file.
